


Alone in a Crowded Room

by HonestlyThisIsSmut



Series: NSFW Witcher Fics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cum Eating, Geralt has a large cock, Jaskier is confused, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, cum kink, poor jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyThisIsSmut/pseuds/HonestlyThisIsSmut
Summary: Geralt has a cum fetish and possibly just a Jaskier fetish.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: NSFW Witcher Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605013
Comments: 12
Kudos: 481





	Alone in a Crowded Room

Jaskier wasn’t entirely certain how he’d ended up on Geralt’s lap. The tavern was crowded, yes, and Geralt’s lap was undoubtably the most warm and comfortable place to be, but how he got from A to B was unclear.

The last week or so of sleepless nights on wet forest floor’s definitely had something to do with it. Jaskier was beyond tired - the kind of bone deep exhaustion that had you curling up in the warmest, most comfortable place you could find.

Ah. That would explain how he ended up here, then.

Still, it didn’t allow why he was on Geralt’s lap and not in one of the beds upstairs.

Jaskier voiced this thoughts out loud and received a grumbled reply.

“Perhaps I wanted a drink, bard.”

Distantly, Jaskier noted that Geralt’s response didn’t make sense. The Witcher was no fan of crowded spaces, and the scent of sweat and drink was so strong it was clogging Jaskier’s human nose. How the Witcher was withstanding it, Jaskier had no idea.

Jasper shrugged, shifting in his seat (in Geralt’s lap) to get more comfortable. It took a moment for his confused mind to work out what he was feeling.

“Geralt, are you-?” Jaskier made to turn to face the Witcher, only to be stopped with two impossibly strong arms wrapped around his waist.

The movement pulled him flush against Geralt’s crotch. And there it was, unmistakable - the thick, hard line of Geralt’s cock pressed against Jaskier’s arse.

Jaskier should have been concerned, he knew. But all he could do was grind back, trying to press Geralt’s length between his cheeks through his thin trousers.

Geralt grunted his appreciation, one hand slipping down from Jaskier’s middle to rest on his thigh. Jaskier looked down. The table covered their lower halves from the other patrons, but from his angle Jaskier could see Geralt’s pinky finger barely an inch from the bulge in his pants.

Jaskier’s hand looked small against the thick muscle of Geralt’s forearm as he tried to tug his hand to his waiting cock. He shifted back and forth, stuck between the friction on his arse and desperation to get a hand on his own length.

Geralt rewarded his efforts with a groan pressed into his neck. His hand cupped Jackier’s cock, massaging it through his clothes. Jaskier’s moan was masked by the conversations around them as he humped against Geralt’s hand.

With one hard thrust, Jaskier felt something hot and hard against his lower back. Geralt’s cock had pushedout of the top of his trousers, and the head rubbed against the strip of skin between Jaskier’s clothes. The trail of precum smeared along his skin cooled in the tavern air, making Jaskier’s cock throb inside his pants.

“Please,” he whimpered, tilting his head back to reach Geralt’s ear, “I’m clo-“

The scrape of Geralt’s teeth against his exposed neck sent him over the edge. Cum pulsed out of his cock, wetting Geralt’s hand through the fabric as he stroked him through his orgasm.

Jaskier looked around the room. The crowd was too drunk to notice the commotion beside them, and Geralt’s cock was still hard against his back. He ground back against it.

“Come on,” Geralt said, standing them both up suddenly, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Confused, Jaskier followed the man upstairs.

…

‘Clean up’ apparently meant something different to Geralt than it did to Jaskier. For the bard, it meant a hot bath or at least a warm cloth. For Geralt…

Well, the Witcher certainly had a more primal way of doing things.

Geralt was knelt at Jaskier’s feet, his hot mouth sucking on the cumstained fabric at Jaskier’s crotch. The pressure on Jaskier’s oversensitive cock was almost too much, and he silently thanked Geralt for having the forethought to sit him on the edge of the bed before dropping to his knees.

Jaskier’s hand was buried in thick white hair, watching as Geralt coaxed him back into hardness. If he looked down at the right angle, he could see Geralt’s cock still peaking out from behind his loosened trousers. The fluid shining in the head had Jaskier almost wishing their positions were reversed - Almost.

“Geralt-“ he began, only to cut himself off with a moan as Geralt mouthed against the head of his cock. “Please, love.”

Geralt drew away, head resting on Jaskier’s thigh in a position that was almost docile.

“Please, what?” He asked, voice thick with the taste of Jaskier’s cum.

Jaskier’s hand tightened in his hair, relishing the flutter of eyelashes as Geralt held back his own pleasure. “Suck me properly.”

It hadn’t meant to sound so...demanding. But Geralt’s eyes flashed with desire as he began to unlace Jaskier’s pants, so he guessed it wasn’t an a problem.

A few moments later and Jaskier was crying out as Geralt took him in his mouth. The Witcher took him to the hilt, nose pressed against his pubis and throat working around the head.

Jaskier fisted Geralt’s hair up in a rough ponytail, desperate the see the bulge of his cock in Geralt’s throat.

Before long he was close, stuttering at a warning to the Witcher even as he tried to thrust up into that wet heat.

Geralt pulled back with a growl, big hand wrapped around Jaskier’s cock and jerking him at a furious pace. He rested his head on Jaskier’s thigh again, spit slicked lips parted.

Jaskier came with a cry, watching as his cock sprayed thick ropes of cum along Geralt’s chest. A line of white bisected the exposed skin of his chest, caught in the Witcher’s chest hair.

With another moan, Jaskier leaned down to kiss his lover. The taste of his own cock and cum filled his mouth.

“You look so good like this,” he painted against Geralt’s mouth, reaching out to run his fingers through his cum. He was leaning back for a better view when Geralt lurched forward to suck the cum from his fingers. Jaskier’s cock have a half hearted twitch at the sight of the Witcher’s hollowed cheeks.

“Do you like that, darling? Being covered in my cum? God, I bet you can smell me on you, I-“

Jaskier was cut off as Geralt pushed him back on the bed. It was an uncomfortable position what with his legs hanging of the side, but before he could complain Geralt had crawled up to straddle his chest.

Geralt reached down to fully release his own cock from his confines and Jaskier suddenly forgot his discomfort.

Geralt’s cock was even bigger than it had felt before, looking large even in the Witcher’s hands. Jaskier reached to touch it instinctively, but his hands were pinned as his sides by Geralt’s thick thighs.

Geralt got himself off with quick strokes, only stopping to rub the head against Jaskier’s cheek and lips. The combination of his precum glistening on the skin and Jaskier’s breathy moans pushed him closer to the edge.

Before long, Geralt’s impressive cock was spraying an equally impressive amount of cum, covering Jaskier’s face and pooling in his open mouth.

Geralt leaned down to kiss Jaskier even as his cock was still pulsing with his orgasm, drops of pearly white cum dripping into Jaskier’s chest as he tasted the cum in his mouth. The Witcher moaned as he tasted his own cum in his lover’s mouth, and louder still as he felt Jaskier swallow it beneath his lips.

Kiss finished, Geralt all but collapsed next to Jaskier, an arm slung along his middle. He was rewarded with a few second of content silence before Jaskier spoke.

“Well, that certain was something.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“No! No! Just… surprised.”

A few more moments of silence before Jaskier turned to Geralt, affection clear in his eyes. His hand came up to grasp the one on his waist, bringing it to his mouth for a quick kiss before putting it back.

“You know, we should probably clean up-,“ the Witcher growled, “-or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really beta read I’m afraid, so sorry for any mistakes! Feedback is always appreciated<3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr with the same name if you want to chat or send prompts!


End file.
